Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!
is a special DVD for ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis to be added Plot After arguing about whose fashion sense is better, Takaharu and Kinji go outside with their costumes to be judged by the public. Unexpectedly, they are laughed at due to their outrageous costumes. They then notice a dark aura surrounding several stones, which Kinji depicts as Hyakki Yakou, an event in summer where a hundred Youkai would revive and destroy the town at night. However, due to Kibaoni's seal being removed, Hyakki Yakou occurs immediately, bringing back Kamiatachi, Kappa, Tsuchigumo and a horde of Jukkarage plus Kakuranger's Dorodoros and Hurricaneger's Magerappas. In a competition to see who can defeat the most opponents, Takaharu and Kinji transform and quickly curb-stomp the revived enemies, only to result in a tie. As they argue about whose performance was better, a Gashadokuro appears. StarNinger proposes they summon their OtomoNin, but AkaNinger activates a special clothes change Nin Shuriken that strengthens them, allowing both to destroy the Giant Youkai. The two once again debate their performance as they return to the dojo, where, to their surprise, they find Fuuka trying on an odd costume. Continuity and Placement Given the fact that Jukkarage first appeared in episode 9 and that Kinji begin targeting the other Ninningers after receiving this task in episode 10, this special takes place at least after said episode. Characters Ninningers Allies *Fuuka Igasaki Villains *Youkai Kamaitachi *Youkai Kappa *Youkai Tsuchigumo *Gashadokuro *Jukkarage *Dorodoros from Kakuranger *Magerappas from Hurricaneger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Koromogae, AkaNinger Ishouisshi *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Lightning Setting), Furai (Ninja Shot), StarNinger Ishouisshi Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Fuuka does not transform into ShiroNinger in this special, while Yakumo, Nagi, and Kasumi are completely absent. *During the scene where Kinji walks on the stage in traditional Japanese attire, there is a background song from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, specifically the sound from when the Shinkengers would walk up before transforming. *Takaharu is seen dressed up as Elvis Presley. *Kinji's description of the Hyakki Yakou phenomenon to Takaharu (and the viewer) evokes the Announcer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, who would describe the individual Youkai in each episode of the first half of that series, complete with an olden-fashioned depiction of the Youkai. **One of the Yokai in the painting during Kinji's narration was a Dorodoros, one of the foot soldiers of the Youkai Army Corps and the enemies of the Kakurangers. *In this special Tsuchigumo references the Toei Spider-Man series by calling himself the Ninninger Killer Tsuchigumo similar to how Spider-Man calls himself the Iron Cross Killer Spider-Man *When the Yokai first appear, they dance. One of the movements they do during the dance is the "Claw" hand movements from Micheal Jackson's Thriller. *AkaNinger and StarNinger briefly break the fourth wall when they read the takedown count on the screen as a tie and then force the counter back down. *For a brief scene, both AkaNinger and StarNinger use weapons that belong to other Rangers to defeat the respective enemies of that Ranger (In this case, NinjaRed's Kakuremaru to defeat the Dorodoros and Shurikenger's Shuriken's Bat in bat mode to defeat the Magerappa). It is never explained how or why the two have those weapons, but given the nonsensical and zany nature of Sentai DVD specials, it is just a fun reference to the past Ninja shows. Category:Special Videos